Love IV
Transcript Narrator: What An Animal! (Love 4) Starring Jonny Rodenteen and Blinkie And Zelda, Huford, October, their parents, and grandpa (Episode starts) (and plays) Peter Parker "I'm Back! My Back!'' (Scene) - Spider-Man 2 (2004) Movie CLIP HDPeter Parker "I'm Back! My Back!'' (Scene) - Spider-Man 2 (2004) Movie CLIP HD https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FIU-blBfMa0 Jonny: Always practice the force jump over big gaps. (charges) (like a bullet) (Jumps) Jonny: Whoohoo! I'm good! I'm good! (leaps with joy) (But suddenly like magic) (gasps) (FALL) (Gut Wrench scream) (SWING) (SWOOSH) (BUMP, THUMP, THUMP, BUMP!) (Wilhelm scream) Jonny: My back. Oh, My back. (rubs it) Narrator: Later Gidgette: Goodness sake, Son. You know you're not ready to force jump over big gaps. Jon: And you don't have the Jedi skills on learning to use the force now, do you? Jonny: Nope. Sorry. Angus: Concentrate you should. Feel the force flow you would. Much to learn you still have. Jonny, October, Huford and Zelda: Gramps! Angus: Oops. Sorry. I sound like Yoda. Master Yoda, to be exact. Jonny: Just leave me be now. Angus: Okay. Fine. Just settle down. October: You lazy bro. You should learn that you're not strong enough to do big force jumps. No offense. Jonny: None taken, October. Just trying to concentrate to learn the ways of the force, that's all. Since Huford carries a toy straw, our grandpa also carries a toy stogie in his mouth. (Jonny turns on the TV) (to see what's on) Voice: She's faster then a struck of lightning, More powerful then a F5 tornado, Able to leap across canyons with a single jump. The amazing rabbit from another planet, The girl of love, Blinkie! (ZOOM!) (Jonny sighs happily) (with glee) Voice: Empowered with X-ray vision, possessing remarkable physical strength, Blinkie fights a never ending battle for truth and justice, disguised as a town girl, Chloe Lane. She says that she liked to be on spoof traveling. (Jonny whistles innocently) Zelda: So this is your favorite show. October: Most impressive. Huford: You don't suppose he's... Angus: Let me guess. He's attracted. Jonny: Gramps! Angus: Oops. Sorry. Jonny: Good grief. You blow off my secret. Angus: (laughs) Whoops. Heh-heh. Shouldn't have said that. Narrator: 5 Minutes Later... (Jonny walks along) (humming a tune) (Jonny gasps and hides when baddies walked by) (without seeing him) (Jonny watches) (from nearby) (Song starts) Rustlers: Shiver my timbers, shiver my soul Yo ho, heave ho There are men whose hearts are as black as coal Yo ho, heave ho Bluecheese Family: And they sail their ship across the ocean blue, A blood thirsty captain and a cutthroat crew. Lachy: It was dark a tale as was ever was told Of the lust for treasure And the love of gold! Bandits 60's: Shiver My Timbers, Shiver my sides Yo ho he ho There are hungers as strong as the winds and tides Yo ho he ho Ed and Bev: And those buccaneers drowned their sins in rum Simon Dragonfly: The devil himself would have to call em scum! Kittens: Every man aboard would have killed his mate For a bag of guineas or a piece of eight Anthony: A piece of eight Fluffers: A piece of eight Cuties: 5 6 7 8. All: HULA WOKA HULA WOKA SOMETHING NOT RIGHT MANY WICKY ICKY THINGS GONNA HAPPEN TONIGHT HULA WOKA HULA WOKA SAILOR MAN BEWARE Marie and Priscillia: When the money in the ground, There's murder in the air. Train Crew: Murder in the air. Captain Underpants: One more time now! Gangsters 70's:Shiver my timbers, Shiver my bones Yo ho he ho There are secrets that live with old Mr. Smee Yo ho he ho PPGs: When the mainsail's set and the anchor's weighed There's no turning back from any course that's laid Chipmunks and Chipettes: And when greed and felony sail the sea, you can bet your boots there'll be treachery HA HA HA Ellie: Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaa Aaaaaaaaaaaa Ya ya ya ya yaaaaa. Baduns 50's: Shiver my timbers, shiver my sails Dead men tell no tales! (BOOM!, Song ends) (and stops) Jonny: Baddies. Eck. I hate them. (scoffs) (SWOPE, BOOM, Baddies Goofy yodeled out of sight) (as an explosion off) Jonny: What's this? (double takes) (DUN, DUN, DUN!) (Blinkie was seen) (from nearby) Blinkie: Dumb baddies. (scoffs) Jonny: My gosh. It's Blinkie. For real. (Eyes become lovehearts) (suddenly) Blinkie: Huh? Oh. Hello. Jonny: Hi Blinkie. Blinkie: You know my name. Jonny: Then Lane is your last name. Hmm? Blinkie: Yes, it sure is. Jonny: I'm Jonathan Rodenteen Jr. Jonny, If you please. Blinkie: And call me Blinkie if you'd like. Jonny: Then Blinkie's your real name then. (Blinkie nods) Blinkie: Yup. Because I hear that you are doing some spoof travels and Squirrel Theater plays. Jonny: My family will be surprise to see you for life. Blinkie: I'm sure they will be pleased. Narrator: Later Angus: No. Not the Blinkie. Zelda: Told you she's real. October: Well, Hello. Blinkie Lane. Huford: I see that you've discovered that me and Angus carry things in our mouths. This is my toy straw for me to carry in my mouth and that's Angus's toy stogie to carry in his mouth too. Blinkie: Well, That's very... Very... Ah-ah-ah... (feels like she's going to sneeze) Blinkie: Choo! (EARTHQUAKE) (SPLASH) (It stops) Jon: Whoa. Zelda: Thank heavens. Gidgette: What was that? Jonny: She sneezed. Blinkie: Sorry. I cause those earthquakes when I sneeze. Zelda: Oh, bless you. Narrator: Meanwhile... Lionel (Hades' voice): Skunk! (echoes) You-Reek: Coming your most emperorness. (steps down the stairs) (TUMBLE) (CRASH) Lionel: Snake! (Poisonous Snake appears) Snake: Oh sorry. I can handle this. (slivers) (BUMP) (CLANG) Lionel: Good grief. (facepalms) Both: We're here. (sigh with relief) Lionel: Good. Don't remind me if there's more love couplings. (they gulp) Snake: Well, There is. You-Reek: The one you'll not be happy about. Lionel: WHAT?! There are new couples which you remind me?! All: Uh-oh. Lionel: Doesn't matter anyway. If slaves defend me, They'll be punished very bad. All: Right. (Back with the family) (however) Huford: I bet she has more powers then that. Zelda: More like using the force. Blinkie: I got laser eyes. (shoots laser from her eyes) (October ducks) (beneath the lasers) (BOOM!) Zelda: Goodness sake. Angus: Watch out, will you? Blinkie: Sorry. Huford: That's okay. Narrator: Many, many minutes later... Jonny: I wish I tell her that I love her. But shy. (feels anxious) (WOMAN'S SCREAM FROM THE PINK PANTHER) Jonny: What the...? (double takes) (and gasps) Jonny: Blinkie. The Baddies. (gasps) Jonny: Here I come! (runs) Blinkie: What gives?! Who are you?! (struggles to escape) Graham: We're Thugs. Terry: And we're here to make you a slave. (Train choo choos) John Weasel: Oh, that's pretty unusual. Wallas: Is there someone you like? For a chance? Paul Stoatbert: So we can make you a slave? (Jonny jumps onto the caboose) (of the train) Jonny: Almost to you, Blink. Paul Stoatbert: Well, now. What do we have here? Blinkie: Jonny. Wallas: Ho-ho. Looks like he's come for his love interest after all. Blinkie: Love interest? John Weasel: Since he's come for you, we mean. Graham: Hey, Get off! Terry: Off our train, will you?! Jonny: Never! Graham: Think you can save your love interest? (WHACK) Jonny: Whoa! (WHEE!) (Jonny hangs) (onto the caboose) Jonny: Whoa! (falls) Huford: What a gerbil without a help? (thinks) Jonny: Siblings! October: We're here! Terry: Hands off! Wallas: Fight us! Jonny: Huford, Head into the engine! Huford: Got it. (Jonny gets on) (board) (Blinkie sneezes) (SPLAT) (echoes) Graham: Ah! Terry: Whoops! Paul: What was that?! Wallas: What's going on? Blinkie: I sneezed an earthquake every time. John: And nearly knocked us over. (She uses her laser eyes and freed herself) (from the ropes) Blinkie: Da-da-da! Blinkie's free! (jumps with joy) (Huford hops onto the engine) (to gain control) (Jonny ignite his sabers) (and charge) Paul: He's got some sabers! Graham: What's wrong with you guys? We all have sabers. John: Oh yeah. Terry: Let's do it. (SPARK) (CLASH) Blinkie: Hiyah! (BOP) (Blinkie sneezes) (SPLAT) (EARTHQUAKE) Thugs: (fall down) Oh! So? (goofy holler) (Blinkie and Jonny quickly head into the caboose and uncouple it) (from the train) Huford: Huh? Oh! Jonny: Quick, Huford! (Huford flees and jumps) (in fright) (CATCH) (FLEE) Graham: Hey, There they go! There they go! Terry: So go get them. Paul: There's no way I'm jumping off of here. Wallas: What do you want us to do? Stop the train? John: We were hired for this job. Wallas: Well, they're as good as friends out there. Graham: If the master finds out, We're in for it. Terry: But if the heroes do spoof traveling as well as Squirrel Theater plays, they'll get more members on their team. (Trains steams away) Paul: Yeah! You heroes got that? If you do more spoof traveling, we'll catch you and make you all slaves! Blinkie: Is it true? You're attracted to me? Jonny: Yes. I am. Zelda: Aw... Bless. Blinkie: Oh... Come here, You gerbillion cutey. (they kiss) (Which makes Jonny turn pink) (like magic) Narrator: Later. (Later) (Song begins) (and plays) Voice: Love, It seems like only yesterday, You were just a child to play, Now you're all grown up inside of me, Oh, How fast those moments flee. Voice: Once we watched a lazy world go by, Now the days seem to fly, Life is brief, But when it's gone, Love goes on and on. Voice: Oooooooooh. Love will live. Oooooooooh. Love will last. (song plays on) Voice: Love goes on and on and on. Once we watched a lazy world go by, Now the days seem to fly, Life is brief, But when it's gone, Love goes on and on. (they scat) (Song ends) (and stops) Angus: And that is love. All: Yeah. (Scene ends) (and stops) Narrator: The End (Credit plays) (and plays) (Love 4 Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Transcripts